Of Pride and Torture
by YouMeSaturdayNight
Summary: It's Valentines day and Arthur is feeling alone seeing all the couples together. When Francis returns from a trip things get crazy. Emotions running wild and new bedroom experiences tend to get hot quickly.


Thoughts and conversations of what happened earlier rang clearly in England's head as he walked down the hallway to his large bathroom."Hahahahaha!" America's voice rang out, rather obnoxiously. "Dude! Mattie said he got me the best Valentines Day present ever! I hope it's a hamburger. OR MAYBE A DELUXE GRILL FOR MY HAMBURGERS THAT CAN COOK, LIKE 20,000 AT ONCE! How cool would that be?" He struck a hero pose, and England just sighed."Oh, mi querida~ We're going to have some fun tonight on my yacht in the Meditterranean~" a Spanish-accented brunette whispered in the ear of his blushing lover, though England could hear him loud and clear.

Romano tried to struggle in his grasp, but to no avail as Antonio pinned him to the wall. "I told you, I don't want to go!" he objected. "But of course you do, mi amor," Spain leaned down to kiss Lovino, and that was the end of that. Arthur Kirkland walked away.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Prussia? I'm busy," Austria huffed and continued playing his music on the piano in the meeting room. They had it shipped in there so the stuffy austrian wouldn't whine as much during his boredom rants in their breaks at the conferences. Prussia put one hand on the top of the baby grand and leaned casually, his smirk promising of... promiscious things on his mind. "Oh, baby, you'd love it~! A dinner out by the lake, right under the moon and the stars, having the most romantic evening with the awesomest me?" Gilbert grinned even wider, wrapping his arms around Austria's waist and kissing his neck, England found himself blushing.

Quickly, the Brit retreated to go distract himself in paperwork to finish before his now he was home; embarrassed, red-faced, confused, slightly annoyed, flustered. His boyfriend was due home any minute now, and France WAS the country of love. Arthur had NO idea what to expect, and was now rather afraid.

The door slammed open and in walked France. His hair was down and flowing around his shoulders. He had on a black tux and as soon a she saw England his eyes lit up. Arthur looked amazing to him and he couldn't help but smile. He has been away for two weeks and couldn't wait to rush home to see the amazing man before him. Valentines day was always a great day for him and now he could spend it with Arthur. His beloved was sitting at a desk and it looked as though he was doing paperwork again 'How sad, looks like I'm going to have to distract him' Francis thought. Smirking he was walked up to the other and licked the inside of his ear. He never had been one for formal greetings.

"Ah juste qui je voulais voir! Êtes-vous prêt?" He whispered in the British man's ear. He had grabbed Arthur's hand and started kissing it slowly. Slowly his eyes drifted up to his boyfriend's and stayed there. "Surely you must know what today is?"

England scribbled down quick math and algebra, calculating his bills and jotting down answers. If the blushing on his face and the clearly flustered expressions didn't give him away, one would assume he was completely ignoring his lover. "H-Hello, Francis. Nice to have you back," he said.

Arthur didn't give too much away, based on his reaction, but France probably saw that knew what kind of lover Arthur Kirkland was just based on his personality. He was a total tsundere - sweet on the inside, indifferent or harsh on the outside (not like that stopped Francis though). Easily embarrassed by everything, swears when flustered, but also easily to be swept of his feet (romantically and literally, since he was a lightweight). Anything that France did either hit his heart directly, angered him, or embarrassed him. But it was usually a the whole "hand-kissing-thing" was said combination. "I-Is it Saturday?"

Francis dropped Arthur's hand and stood up."How could you have forgotten what today is? Why do you think everybody is acting all loving?" He said doing his best glare at the British man. Although it wasn't working very well he hoped he got the point across."I came home just to be with you." He spoke again more quietly. His face showed sadness that he has never wanted to be placed upon his features ever again. "No matter, we can just spend the day together as planned." France reached down and took England's hand again scooping him up into his arms. He kissed him on the nose and walked over to their bed. Lightly placing him down he started to kiss him more intensely, feeling his passionate side take over.

Oh, damn. England completely forgot. He woke up today and looked at his calendar, and realized it was Valentines Day. However, as the day dragged on with all the hopeless couples making out intensely, Arthur tried his best to ignore it and bury himself in paperwork. Why? Because for the past three months, England had desperately missed Francis. It hurt too much, and he thought Francis would never come home - as childish as it as the clothes were stripped, and the hot pants between the mind-blowing kisses were quickly shared, Arthur knew Francis was home, just for was quick to take control, something that the romanticist nation of love was known for, not the Brit. He quickly ripped open Francis's suave tuxedo jacket, and the dress shirt was quick to follow. Shame, too. It looked VERY nice on him, sexy, even. Hungary hands roamed the chest of the toned Frenchman, making Arthur blush but say aloud, "I missed you.. so much.."

France was surprised. He was not one bit used to England being the dominant one. But if that's what it took to make him happy he would go with it. Moaning into the kiss Francis has his arms wrapped around the British man's neck."Mmmm, je t'ai manqué trop." He replied. Finally after three months he could touch and hold and do much more with his beloved again. Arthur was ripping his shirt off and he really didn't care at all that it has cost him three hundred dollars for the suit. He just wanted to touch and feel him love underneath him. Although the making out and stripping was amazing, he felt there was something wrong. He could feel that England was tense by the sense of worry that was dripping off of him."Is there something wrong belle?" He asked kissing the British man's neck. He slowly worked the others shirt off of him as well.

Arthur let out a pitiful moan, one that not escaped his lips in a little over three months. Gods, how he missed making that sound for Francis, and only him. The man was amazing - in love, in life, in luck, in prosperity, in bed..Damn, I hoped he wouldn't notice, England mentally cursed. And I though I was doing good with tact, too..His face was beyond red, but Francis could easily just assume that was the heat. But he probably knew better than that, though. Sadly, they both knew each other inside out. They knew just where to touch the other, where to kiss, where to aim. Except Francis takes advantage of tat more than me, England thought pulled away, face flushed. "Err.. no.. I-It's just that I wanted to try something. I-I've had these for a while." He reached over to the bedside table and opened it, revealing a wide assortment for "fun things" to make the night more exciting. And there were a /ton/.

The look on France's face was priceless. His jaw dropped open and his eyes were huge. He could feel all the heat in his body rush down to his lower anatomy. Shivers started running through his body like mad; he just hoped he wasn't physically shaking. The things in that box were very surprising. He had never expected Arthur to be into that kind of thing. It was kind of a huge turn on to him. "U-Uh, wow. A-Alright, whatever you want my sweet." He said his voice dripping with lust. He wanted to make England happy and using toys apparently was something he wanted to try. He would try whatever sexual things the other wanted because he trusted him.

Shocked, England could barely collect enough letters to make the words in his response. "R-Really?" He couldn't find the courage to say, 'That's great', otherwise he'd probably just fall over of Kirkland could feel how hard his boyfriend was from underneath him, and decided to act quick based on how hard he was getting too. His hand rummaged through the drawer, and he began to pant a bit from the anxiety. How excited could he get? His hand first touched the leather riding crop. Englang brought that out and put it on the bed, not sparing Francis a glance in case he'd blush at the excitement and lust in the blue orbs of his lover. Next, came the gag to keep England's screams muffled. Quickly following, since Arthur was rushing to avoid more embarrassment (his face being priceless the entire time) were the handcuffs, lubrications, vibrators, cock rings, dildos, anal beads, a long whip, and a small bottle of chocolate now, Iggy was cherry red.

France smirked. Oh boy could he not wait to get his hands on those toys. He licked his lips and grabbed England by the hips, hoisting him up into the air and onto his lap once again. He leaned over and started nibbling on his ear lobe. Licking around the outer shell every once and a while. "Arthur, before we do anything, you have to promise me that you know I love you with all of my heart." Francis said being serious. Before he became England's lover he had some bad experiences with toys. But that didn't make him want to use them any less. He grabbed the riding crop and ran it up and down England's chest while he was licking his ear. Moaning into Arthur's ear and made the boy get off of stood up and grabbed the handcuffs. Walking sexily back over to his lover, he kissed him once more and pushed him back onto the bed. Once they were all the way on the bed next to the head board he grabbed England's hands and slipped them into the hand cuffs, effectively keeping him there until France wanted to let him go."Do you promise?"

Arthur Kirkland bucked his hips wantonly into the air, hating how seemingly long the Frenchman was stalling, but greatly appreciated his concern and consideration for the younger , he just wanted these clothes OFF and to be fucked mercilessly NOW. France just needed to hear some quick words with released a long, beautiful moan, with lust-glossy green eyes, pouting lips, and cherry cheeks, he looked hazily at his lover."I promise, love."

France's smile was scary. Once those words were heard, he completely turned into a different person. He left England there in want and walked back over to the box of toys.

"Hmmmm, what should I use first. Maybe I should use the whip and make you scream in pleasure and pain. Or maybe the dildo. I'd love to watch that. The sight of you thrashing back and forth in pleasure. Sounds great to me." Francis said smirking. He picked up the long whip and cracked it into the air. The look on England's face made him happy and he did it a couple more times.

Once he felt done he dropped the whip and walked back over to Arthur, slowly stripping him of his clothes. Making his pants drag lightly across his hard on. Ripping the shirt off his body and throwing all the clothes in a random direction. He kissed him hard on the mouth and got off the bed again to grab a dildo. He decided not to use the gag yet because he wanted to hear the beautiful moans of his lover.

England looked on rather lustfully at his lover, but there was also some apprehension in his eyes. Was he truly ready for this, or did he just get caught up in the whole spur-of-the-moment-of-seeng-Francis-on-Valentines-Day- bull?Oh for God's sake, who the fuck cares? He escaped his pink, slightly abused lips. All the dirty talk was beginning to make Arthur more noticeably embarrassed, and turned on more if possible. Hell, it was Francis. It WAS fucking possible."H-Have I been naughty, Francis?"

A low growl escaped France's throat.

"Yes, you have been a very bad boy. Now you must get your punishment." He spoke lowly. Smirking again he slowly made his way back up to England. "I'm going to make you beg for it. Hard." Was all he said before he slowly started teasing the smaller boys hole lightly. Just barley letting it touch him.

France could feel shivers going his body at the beautiful sight before him. France decided to give him a little more and pushed it in a little further experimenting with the reactions. He watched for a few more minutes and shoved the dildo inside of him. Smiling he got off the bed and walked away stripping himself of his clothing. He grabbed the gag and walked slowly back over again.

"You'll have to beg harder now because I can't hear you."

As the gag was fastened around Iggy's mouth, he let out a strangled yelp since the dildo /was so close/ to brushing his spot almost immediately. Usually only Francis could do that - hit him dead on on the first shot, that his hands cuffed behind his back, a gag in his mouth, and a dildo shoved rather brutally in him, Arthur was sure he was quite a sight. His blonde hair - disshevelled. Cheeks; a rosy red. Moans; cock-hardening as can tried to maneuver himself on the bed, iconically looking wanton and in a pleasured sort of pain. He NEEDED to get that toy inside him to move, just a BIT closer, because lord knows Francis was having too much fun just shot a desperate look at his lover, slightly angered but in too much pleasure-pain for it to be taken seriously.

France laughed. He actually laughed as he saw the look of desperation that his lover was showing. It was game time and there was no giving in now. England would just have to deal with whatever punishment he decided to give him. He grabbed Arthur's hips with one hand and forced him to stop moving around.

"You want it in deeper? Yes? We'll you're going to have to tell me exactly what you want." He whispered in the other's ear.

Francis pulled the toy out of him completely leaving him there out in the open needy and struggling. The sounds England was making though, France quite enjoyed. While looking at the toys spread out for him a thought came to France. He grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and opened it for the first time. On the way back to the bed he also grabbed one of the cock rings and slipped it on England, to make sure he didn't come before his punishment was over.

Slowly he squeezed some of the chocolate sauce all over England's body. The look in France's eyes was the look of pure evil and lust mixed together. His tongue flew out of his mouth and he licked every little bit of chocolate off of the sexy man before him, making sure to pay extra attention to his sensitive nipples.

Anal beads were next on the long list of things he was going to do to the naughty boy. The dildo was already out his ass so he covered the anal beads in chocolate and slipped them slowly into the mans throbbing hole. When they were in he pulled it out, each bead one at a time, making sure to go slowly so it caused more pleasure. Once they were all out he pushed them back in again and ripped them out of the ass underneath him. Effectively surprising the other.

Arthur barely had time to throw back a sharp, rather muffled retort before he was screaming out in pleasure. The building feeling of his orgasm had started to escalate, to climb pleasurably, but Francis had made quick qork of that, now didn't he?The cock ring made him utter a pained, pitiful moan. But again that was hastily contorted into a scream the second his nipples were being treated to the cool chocolate sauce, and then effectively heated with France's tongue. "Mmm~!" he managed to get anal beads were definitely something the Brit wasn't expecting, but he wasn't at all complaining - not like he could anyway, a slightly bitter thought crossed him. However, the beads weren't as satisfying as the dildo, at which made him whine."Damn it Francis, now this just isn't fair!" he accused, though his words came out all messed up because of the gags and moans.

Chuckling he removed the gag from the Brit's mouth letting him get some air.

"What's that? I didn't quite seem to hear you. Did you just say that its not fair?" He asked a slight anger growing in his eyes. "What is not fair to you? The fact that you wanted this? Or the fact that you like it and can't admit it?"

Reaching over to where the other toys were left he grabbed the riding crop again. He started running it along the other boys toned stomach until he reached the most delectable part of his anatomy. He snapped the riding crop against his lower stomach until he saw a red mark.

"Now the real punishment begins." was all he said before he turned the boy around and made it so he was on his knees but his hands were still hand cuffed to the bed. Grabbing more chocolate sauce he dipped his finger into the bottle and shoved it into the others spread ass, laughing as the boy made cute little noises. Well at least to him they were cute.

His bent over and with his tongue he shoved some more chocolate into the boys perfect buttock. He moved the hot organ around in him until he could feel the boy about to explode from pleasure.

"Ready to beg yet?"

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Arthur screamed out, feeling himself instantly tighten around Francis' all TOO skilled tongue. It moved about him inside him, so hotly, he could practically taste the chocolate himself, and god damn it he WANTED , Arthur was an addict to chocolate. When he was purchasing all these things at the shady store downtown, the female clerk smirked at all the objects, the chocolate in particular, and informed him she was a lover of chocolate as well. It was one-sided, and a bit awkward, but Iggy left as soon as he could to avoid being the chocolate he wanted so badly was being tortuously used against him. "F-Fuck.." England moaned out, trying to move against France's grasp, just so he could get more of that a smirk that he barely managed though, the Brit chuckled once with a side moan. "Not even c-close."

France pulled away slowly and made the biggest smirk ever. Slapping England's ass as he walked away he pulled out the riding crop again. Slowly he ran it up and down his back before making his way down the his ass. He slapped it hard making sure to get some sound out of the British man.

"Then I shall continue until you are properly punished." Grabbing a random vibrator he slammed it hard into England's ass over and over again making sure to pull out right before it touched his prostate. He wasn't going to get that lucky.

After a few more thrusts he left it in there a few centimeters away from what England wanted. He reached over and grabbed a second one and slowly inserted it right beside the first.

The controls for the vibrators sat in France's hands as he sat back and watched. Every few second he would change the speed of both the vibrators never letting them go at the same speed. Precum was leaking from tip of Arthur's dick so Francis reached over and rubbed the tip with his fingers, making sure to dig in his nails against the soft spots underneath his length.

"Aaaaaah! Francis!" Arthur cried out, writhing feebly with intense pleasure. The mere thought of his sensitive ass, already pink from the few smacks, left in the air with two vibrators, made England more painfully hard. The second vibrator had pushed the first one further, so it now hit and rather abused the nation's prostate, making him scream and moan very wanted at that moment nothing more to just wrap his (most likely) clumsy hand around his own erection and send himself to oblivion, but there were two- no THREE obstacles in the way. The handcuffs, the cock ring, and more importantly, was getting to be too much for the stubborn blonde. He needed Francis in him, NOW. Or at least fucking release. Whatever Francis would allow first. He was /this/ close to begging for either.

"Oui?" France asked in a very heavy French accent. "Was there something you want to say?" He asked again. His smirk had made its way to his eyes and they now shone with a knowing recognition that England was about to give up.

He moved his head down a little and took Arthur into his mouth sucking on the very hard dick. He could definitely see how much England wanted to release but he wasn't letting him do anything until he was begging to be fucked long, hard, and deep by France.

He reached his hand up and took hold of his ball sack massaging it in his hand. It was soft and France had to admit he truly didn't mind the way England felt in his mouth. He laughed because he could tell how much his thoughts made him sound like a whore. But he was only a whore for his beautiful England. Letting go of the man underneath him with a pop he moved back to sit with his legs wide open so Arthur could see how hard he was.

Arthur couldn't stand it anymore. If he had to keep up with this.. this torture for another minute he was going to die! His cheeks couldn't have been anymore of a flushed red, and a thin coat of sweat had coated his peach skin, making his blonde hair cling."Ohhh my God!" he cried out the second his too-hard erection was inside of France's mouth. "Yess!" he moaned, extremely thankful for just a bit of satisfaction. Tears of the pleasure and pain began to swell in his emerald green eyes, threatening to spill over if it hadn't been for the great nation's it ended too quickly as the Frenchman pulled back and marvelled at his work, seemingly not bothered by his own erection at all. "H-How can you just ignore THAT?" England asked, rather breathlessly, before moaning out loudly in a near scream as the vibrators both hit his prostate at tears began to spill over, only increasing the concrete icon of England's pleasure. At this point, un-be-knownst to him, he looked most vunerable and like an actual uke.

France laughed.

"I can ignore this because the thought of fucking you hard with it makes me wait." France said still leaned back on his forearms. He looked down and slowly grabbed his own erection in his hand. "Actually, now that I think about it, I am quite harder than normal. Maybe I should just help myself as I watch you helpless and hard before me."

France started to moan wantonly, throwing his hand back all sexy like as he touched himself. "Arrrrrrthur." He moaned loudly. "Is that alright with you Iggy?" France said making an innocent face. He moved himself over to England and kissed his tears away.

Slowly kissing his lips he made sure to show England he still loved him. After a few seconds he moved away again though to continue touching himself. France knew that England wanted him badly by how huge the British mans cock had actually become. Truly France didn't think it was possible but he also didn't know it was possible for Arthur to go buy a whole box of sex toys while he was away. Oh how wrong that was. Brits are certainly NOT one to beg, he blushed harder, knowing that right now the only places that his blood was flowing were his cheeks and his cock. His name, the way it rolled off his lover's deft tongue, sounded so lusciously forbidden he found himself moaning, wantingly, at the very wanted to play the name game? Jolly fucking good with him."Nnnnyyaah! F-Francis..~" he bucked his hips towards the sky and let his head fall back onto the pillows, the vibrators shaking his voice along with his body to add to the right at the Frenchman through lusty green eyes, the Brit licked his lips, wondering if he looked irrestible as he felt. "Mmm.. don't you want me, Francis~?"

France's jaw dropped open. He could not believe what was happening right now. England was lying down on the bed head back lusty green eyes starring right back towards him. Smirking France knew just how to play this game. He threw his hand back and ran his hand through his hair shaking it lightly.

"Actually, I do. Very much so. But you see, I quite like the way my hand feels right now. I think, that you are as good as my hand. So my hand is doing perfect right now." France said smirking. Of course he didn't mean a word that was coming out of his mouth. He wanted England almost just as badly as he wanted him. But he couldn't let the Brit know that. His hand traced the rim of England's ass again and he lightly dipped on finger in.

"Wouldn't it feel nice to feel me inside you though? Thrusting hard and pounding into you so hard you see stars?"

"Che. T-These vibrators are doing a better job of pleasuring me than YOU ever have, Francis~" Arthur teased, allowing himself to moan wantingly, but he left his lover's name out of the equation this the Frenchman wanted to play back at Arthur's rousing- (or rather, Arousing) game of being a tease, than the Brit would take much pleasure in playing hardball."I must say, I really-" he broke off to cry out, "have exquisite taste in sex toys, don't you agree~? I mean, mmm, these are heavenly. Bigger, and they know just where to hit me too," Arthur managed to gasp out before breaking into a long chain or pants and . His erection was going to kill him. But that look in his eye that he directed right at France didn't lead on to that at all.

France's face turned a bright red color. He knew Arthur was just playing games with his mind but he couldn't stop thinking about what kind of a lover he was. Was he actually ever good enough for England? Now that he thought about it he started to become very self conscious.

Pushing the thoughts aside he grabbed a hold of Arthur's hair and forced his head back. He didn't do it hard enough to hurt the other though. He kissed slowly up the column of his neck and licked every once in a while. He sucked long and hard leaving dark bruises all over the Brit. France didn't know why but he suddenly felt very possessive of the other and needed to mark him as /his/ lover and no one else's.

"I don't give a fuck if the vibrators do a better job than me, just as long as you know who you belong to." He growled in the other's ear. He licked his ear again and deeply whispered in a heavy French accent "Mine." before he got up off of him and off the bed. He sat down in a chair across the room and started playing with the vibrator controls again. He needed to make England beg for him.

Before the Brit could even smirk due to his satisfaction of the Frenchmen's blush, Arthur cried out sensually as the kisses, nips, and licks trailed all over his neck and collarbone; Francis being able to find his multiple sensitive spots more than once. But as quick as they came, he found himself being plopped back down onto the bed in a daze of husky haze of lust, mind he just say "his"?England had no time to take it in though, as suddenly the vibrators shoved thoroughly inside him began going off like mad. His green orbs shot wider open in surprise, and he couldn't control himself this time. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~! FRANCIS! I c-can't- Mmmmm!"

"Can't what!" France practically screamed still a little heated over the fact that England had said vibrators did a better job than him. His face was still red but the emotions had almost all gone.

"You know Arthur, I really didn't think you would be able to hold out this long. I thought you would have given in a while ago. Your stability had surprised me. But my persistence can surprise any. You will beg." Was all he said before he turned both vibrators on high. Watching the British man squirm around on the bed before him.

He felt bad but he knew it would all be worth it in the end because then he could bring England to ecstatic pleasure. They could finally make love just like he had expected their Valentines day to be spent. He certainly did not expect this one bit. As much as he wanted to give in and fuck the beautiful man before him senseless he was going to be ruthless in his punishment.

Arthur thought of almost caving, willing to seep into the temptress of shattered pride all for the sake of the pure embrace of sweet relief and pleasure, but Francis just totally blew that , he was going to say "I can't take it!", but now things needed to be shaken SAW how depserate France looked just to hear the words "These vibrators suck, just fuck me already!". He could read it all over his face and in his eyes like a someone was holding out a open book for him and even played the audio tape along with let out an oh-so teasing, wanton moan, but that quickly turned into a very emotional scream when the vibrators went up on full power. Damn these infernal contraptions! Damn them to hell! Arthur hoped he broke them! "I c-can't-.. believe you'd think I'd crack that easily!" he smirked before letting out a long, very pained scream

France's face was so stoic. He then broke into hysterical laughs, falling off the chair he was sitting on in the process. Once on the floor his laughing stopped and his face turned to stone. He wasn't pissed off, no of course not. He could never be pissed off at his cute little adorable Iggy. But right now Iggy was not being cute and adorable.

He stood up slowly, the vibrators still going on in the other's ass, and walked over to the long whip he cracked in the beginning of the punishment. Gripping it in his hand tightly he gave a few more whips to the sky, not touching England with it.

"Oh Iggy, you know, I really didn't think it would come to this either. How wrong I was again." He said before he lightly cracked the whip against his lower anatomy. Shoving England into a position so that his ass was in the air, nice and open, he came down hard right on his ass leaving red welts there for the world to see their hard rough love. "I cant believe you thought I was going to let you get away with teasing me."

England let out a wail before slamming his face down into the pillows to continue his pained cries there. As the smacks continued, both of the vibrators were steadily pushing further into his ass, deeper than before, and on full blast. Both of them brushed his prostate at one, and Iggy let out a blood-curldling scream. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh! FRAN-mmmm!" his back arched and he wanted nothing more to either release or pull his hair out. Whatever relieved the was an additional option, though. One that wouldn't require physical pain - no, just something even worse than you're fucking bloody pride, Kirkland! He's going to kill you! he screamed as his mind racked inside the tsuname waves of tortuous pain. Just fucking bloody do it! Deny you said a word of surrender tomorrow!"FRANCIS! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! PLEASE!" he cried out, a slightly steady tear trail rolling down his red cheeks.

France stopped as soon as he heard the words. His whole body changed actually. He immediately calmed down and his shoulders relaxed. He finally won. Not that he was happy that he had to hurt his lover though.

He wanted to win but of course he didn't /not/ want it to come to that. He dropped the whip and kissed where ever there was a welt. He wanted to kiss them to make them go away. His beautiful lover was hurt and it was because of him.

He slowly took the vibrators out from England's ass and took the handcuffs off. He was letting him fully free of all the things that had kept him from moving before. Grabbing the British mans length he slowly removed the cock ring and kissed the tip again.

He decided it was time to pounce and he did just that. Leaping onto the bed like a lion stalking his prey he landed on top of Iggy and just kissed him. After a few minutes of heavy kissing he flipping him over and made him go on his hands and knees once again. Taking the chocolate one more time he poured some all over his hands and lathered up his length in it. After he felt fully covered he put some more on his fingers and started to stretch the male below him. Not the her really needed it but he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt him anymore.

With a second or two to collect himself, England found the minimum will to sedate his release just a bit - he wanted to come with Francis after all. But he knew he wouldn't last as long as let out a small, needy moan and felt his upper half collapse forward on to the bed, his head turning to the side in the nick of time so he could breathe. "I.. I need you i-in me. NOW." he breathed out with sweet moans and Brit admitted, it felt strange having just candy-coated fingers in him now. They were so much smaller than Francis, never mind two vibrators together. It wouldn't matter for long, anyways. Somehow he was always just as tight as the first time they made love, a while back. It amazed the both of for bloody God's sake, not once had he tasted the bloody chocolate sauce that he wanted to badly on his lips in the first place!

France smiled and kissed England hard on the mouth before preparing himself at his entrance. He slammed himself in all the way and stopped the moving of his hips so his love could adjust to him. Even though England had said the vibrators were better than him, he knew nobody nor thing could ever replace him.

After a few moments he felt shudders going through his body as he tried his hardest to stay still. His body shook and he could barley hold himself up, he was becoming weaker and weaker as they went on. He knew he wasn't going to last as long as his usual French hormones let him. Somehow he knew it was alright though because he had held it this long he could hold on a bit longer.

"Arthur, I'm not going to last so long." He said informing his partner beneath him. There was sweat covering both of them, but that just made England look all the more sexy in his eyes. Slowly but surely he felt the other boy relax. As fast as he could he started thrusting in and out of the poor boy. He had been through so much abuse and he hole was throbbing and red.

"Neither am-" his reassuring words were broken off by moans and mewls of pleasure and appreciation, the Brit's climax quickly building up again."F-Francis...!" Arthur moaned out. His hands, gratefully for free movement, but red and raw wristed all the same, came up and entangled themselves in his lover's silky locks, fisting them lightly with encouragement. They found themselves wrapping around France's neck, bringing him down rather forcibly, as only England would, for a passionate tongues, molding together like two snakes in a dance. Their abused lips, being masochistic enough and only making them more bruised and swollen and pink to the other. Their bodies, mashing and crashing in the most forbidden and utterly beautiful ways possible.A coil, tight as can be with Arthur Kirkland, snapped. He reached his a sexy cry of finalizing sweet pleasure, England tightened rather mercilessly around his lover's cock and felt himself release onto his and France's chest, "NYAAAAH! FRANCIS!"

France shoved his head in the nook between England's neck and shoulder and took a deep breath and he released himself with a loud moan. "A-Arthur!" He scream, shouting his lovers name. he kept thrusting bringing England and himself down from their highs at the same time.

They laid there together for a few minutes just breathing and touching each other. He could not get enough of kissing England. He was like a drug that was so perfectly addicting France was happy he couldn't live without him. Leaning over he saw the little bottle of chocolate still opened and almost empty lying on the bed next to them. Smiling he reached over and squirted some into his mouth. He leaned down and kissed England again, so that way he could finally have that chocolate he was craving the entire time.

"Happy Valentines Day love." He whispered into his lovers ear softly. He had turned back to the loving France that was normal instead of the one who had whipped England in bed. He still felt bad for it but promised England he would make for it later.

England felt extremely happy and elighted right now - because this day had simply been... amazing. That, and because he finally got his made sure to lap up all of the precious, sweet candy sauce from his lover's mouth and lips, playfully nipping them to show that he was doing it for France, too, not for just the was something nagging at the back of England's mind though. Something he wanted to try, but hadn't earlier for the sake of his pride, and keeping his word for absolutely despising the French , who the fuck cared? He'd already broken his pride once blush returning, Arthur scowled at Francis rather cutely. "Francis." He cleared his throat embarrassedly, only to scowl and blush at himself even more. "...J-Je t'aime."Quickly, he hid under their covers and turned the other way. Returning to the normal Arthur, he added "Happy Valentines Day, frog. You're lucky I have no strength right now. Otherwise I'd kick your sorry arse all the way back to Paris."

France's eyes got big and he smiled. He pulled the covers up and saw an embarrassed Arthur lying there trying to hide. He lightly laughed and kissed his lover again. "je t'aime trop." He replied. It wasn't like he wasn't used to seeing England blush…or insult him. But for some reason at that moment it was so cute and adorable he wanted to do something but at the moment he couldn't think of anything perfect enough for the moment. Looking at the clock he realized it was actually really late.

"Arthur, my love. It's not Saturday." France said and laughed hugging his love to his chest. He could hear the breathing of England slow down until he knew the British man was sleeping. Slowly he drifted off into a deep sleep along side his true belle.


End file.
